


Their Names Are Still Spoken

by LawnNinja



Series: A Little Piece of Something Greater [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, also featuring mysterious voices, questioning the metaphysics of the kingdom hearts universe is one heck of a rabbit hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawnNinja/pseuds/LawnNinja
Summary: "Do you not know that a man is not dead while his name is still spoken?"-Terry Pratchett, Going Postal





	Their Names Are Still Spoken

He floats in a sea of black - or is it white? He feels disjointed. His heart beats, his body aches, and his mind must be functioning, but none of it is connecting.

> _Do you want to go back?_

Of course he wants to go back, but who is talking to him?

> We _are. Do you remember your true name?_

Name? His name is ... Lexaeus? No, that doesn't feel right.

> _Your being was warped and splintered. It was all we could do to gather up your entire Self._

He strains to recall ...

"I'm Aeleus."

He opens his eyes, and **exists**.


End file.
